


Vanta.

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: killian jones has gone through so much, poor precious bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color of people’s skin changes based on how much suffering they’ve seen in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanta.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The color of people's skin changes based on how much suffering they've seen in their lives.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195070) by smrvl. 



When he was born, he was white.

When his mother died, he slowly turned pink.

When his father left him and his brother on the boat as a payment, when his father fled because he was about to get caught, he slowly turned orange.

When his brother almost died, he turned red.

When his brother died, he turned burgundy.

When his Milah was killed by the crocodile, he turned coal.

When Pan misused him, he turned black.

Then he saw that wonderful girl, her blonde hair.

When he invited her to his ‘Rolly Joger’, he turned grey.

But when she disappeared, his skin was as black as his heart.

When Ursula sang, he turned grey,

but when her father stole her voice, his skin became again black as his heart.

When that Swan-girl beat him in his own game, he turned grey.

When she gave him an opportunity to join a group, he turned burgundy.

When she kissed him, back in bloody Neverland, he turned orange.

When she drove away, when the purple fog dragged him back to his ship, he turned red.

When he left her parents (his family?) he turned burgundy.

When he saw her again, standing in het PJ’s in her apartment in New York, he turned red.

When she kissed him, he turned orange.

When she saw her smile, hug her parents, he turned pink.

When he loved her, he turned white.

When he saw the pain she went through, he turned pink.

When he was only a deckhand, he was orange.

When his love became the dark one, he was burgundy.

When he became the Dark One he was coal.

When he sent the unknown prisoner on her way, when he faced the three-headed beast alone, he turned black. He had died and died and died again.

But he had always returned. “Emma.” was the last name on his lips, had always been the last name on his lips.

“Swan.”

And the three-headed beast attacked.

Vanta.


End file.
